


One's End and Another's Happiness

by The_Na_In_Mina



Series: Beginnings and Ends and What's in Between [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is gay, F/M, Harry is unconscious, Lucius is funny?, Lucius is still a little crazy from Azkaban, Lucius is too old for his son's gay shit, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Narcissa just wants grandkids, Narcissa likes shopping, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, as usual, in case you didn't already guess, probably, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Na_In_Mina/pseuds/The_Na_In_Mina
Summary: This is a partner piece to my other fic A Beginning's End, I think it can be read as a stand alone, but maybe read the first one first.Narcissa and Lucius just want to have a nice life in their 'quaint' 'little' house, unfortunately their son's gay tendencies for a self-sacrificing moron gets in the way.





	One's End and Another's Happiness

Draco’s feet dragged as he shouldered the weight of his mother’s shopping trip. His father beside him shot him a sympathetic look. He too, was piled with the fruits of the Malfoy Matriarch’s happiness.

Narcissa whipped her head around as she heard the thump of one of her treasured shopping bags hit the ground, her fiery glare faltering as she looked at her son.

The usually reserved, composed young man that was her son had his mouth wide open, looking to the sky in horror and hope. Her eyes followed his and she too lost all sense of decorum as she gasped.

There, plain as day, was the bright red flare of the distress charm. Narcissa frowned at the flare, it was a poorly cast spell, like that of a child’s. Her eyes turned back to her son as she heard a whisper fall from his lips.

“Harry?”

Lucius coughed at the name he heard come from his son. “Draco, surely… you don’t mean…”

His son’s gaze never left the signal. “It’s him. I’d recognise that butchered version of that spell anywhere”, the blond laughed, astonished. His eyes quickly leapt to his father who was staring at him in parts of shock and worry. “Father, what lies behind those houses?” Draco said pointing in the direction of the origin of the beacon.

His father turned to look at the site of the beacon. “A field of grass.” His father answered absently. “But Draco you can't be serious!”

“Father I need you to take Mother and the shopping back to the house. Then come to the field and bring the Portkey.”

His father looked at him silently. He knew there was no point in arguing. Draco was as stubborn as his mother in that regard. Lucius lowered his head in acceptance. “Of course, Draco. I will be back as quickly as I can. Be safe.”

Draco turned to face his mother as she stepped closer to him, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek.  
“You and your emotions,” she said with bright eyes, “Don’t let them rule your head for too long.” She patted his cheek and she and Lucius quickly made for the nearest dark alley, picking up Draco’s share of the shopping.

Draco shifted, facing the direction of the beacon. He turned on the spot, held his breath and everything went dark.

Draco landed on the ground with a thud and a crack. He spun around, looking for any sign of the Gryffindor.  
There! He was on the ground, a grotesque beast tearing into him. He sent a blasting hex towards the creature bringing its attention away from Harry and towards him.

‘It’ began to stalk over to him. It was like some hybrid of a wolf and a bear gone terribly wrong.  
Draco shuddered at the sight of the beast stalking towards him, away from the bloody torn heap Gryffindor’s Golden Boy was. Draco pulled out his wand, ready to fight, when he saw the slumped figure that was Harry move. His eyes narrowed and he turned on the spot.

With a crack, Draco Apparated to Harry’s position, what he was faced with, however was not pleasant reunion. He had bloody cuts and bruises from what seemed to be a pile of rock, judging by the debris scattered around the raven. His arms seemed to be the only place not ripped to shreds. His legs were a red mess and his back was raw and gushing out blood. Draco looked down at his face, and flinched as a croak came out of the figure on the ground.

“Glasses.” His voice was rough and crackly. Draco summoned his glasses and handed them down to the man.

As Harry began to blink through his glasses, turning his head up to look at Draco, he Disapparated. Draco felt guilty about Disapparating in Harry’s face, but the beast had began to circle around and lock his eyes on his previous meal.

He landed in between the beast and Harry, quickly drawing his wand and sent all the diagnostic spells he could remember at the beast, trying to figure out what it was. He frowned as the creature crept up to them, beginning to get within the 100 metre range. None of his diagnostic spells were bringing back any helpful information, just a lot of emptiness and deficiencies.

Draco cast his mind back to the past two weeks. Many wizards hiding in the muggle world had turned up dead, drained of their magic and lifeforce. He wracked his brain for any memory of a creature fitting the description. Finding none, he thought back to his lesson with his godfather, smiling as the memories of long, practical discussions about ways to kill annoying students.

Severus had drilled one certain phrase into his head.

“Latin is the core of all magic”.

Draco winced, vivid memories of long and arduous potion making and defence practice sessions flashed through his head. Draco shook his head and turned his mind back to the task at hand. He swiftly hurled spell after spell at the creature, attacking it with the arsenal of an Auror.

A spark of realisation hit Draco. He flicked his wand up and to the side, sending a faint yellow charm to where Harry’s wand lay. Quickly scanning through his past spells, he stopped at a spell that was out of place.

“Nutritor?” Why would he use a nutrition spell? Draco thought for a moment, puzzled by such a strange choice of weapon. Draco’s hand raised to scratch at his chin as his mind focused on one word. Health. Smacking his palm against his forehead, he cursed his foolishness.

Nutrition, health, deficiencies…

“Salazar give me strength. I’m a complete moron.” Draco cursed under his breath.

The creature was called a Voraxous and for thousands of years witches and wizards had been questioning the existence of the creature. Throughout history, bodies of magical folk had been turning up with their magic depleted and bodies torn to pieces. Nobody had ever actually seen the creature, but it had been given a name and a file even though the International Confederation of Wizard’s were skeptical of whether it actually existed.

“If I know what it is, I can kill it.” Draco reassured himself, quickly thinking of the correct word. He raised his wand to his throat, casting an amplification charm on his voicebox. Taking a deep breath, he spoke the word that would either save or destroy Harry and him both.

“SATIO!”

Flicking his wand in the direction of the circling Voraxous, the purple spell hurled towards the grotesque monster. It made contact with a crunch.

Draco’s eyes widened in panic as Harry let out a broken laugh. “No. No.” Draco said, horrified as the creature broke into a run. He disappeared with a crack.

As he Apparated into existence beside the injured man, he could still hear the grating laugh of his childhood enemy. Landing next to the man, he watched on in horror as the creature let out a cry of rage and pain, and leapt at Harry.

Draco flung his wand arm out instinctively, sending a banishing spell towards the creature. It disappeared leaving Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived on the ground with his hands raised above his head.

Draco let out a sigh of release. His body stiffened as the grateful man turned to him. He looked down in fright as the raven gaped at him, at a loss for words.

“Draco?” Draco’s eyebrows shot up. Since when has Harry ever called him Draco? As Draco’s began to wonder on the man’s attitude change, the man in question slumped forward and collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

Draco rolled his eyes instinctively, old habits coming back in full force.

“Oh, for Salazar’s sake, what are you The-Boy-Who-Passed-Out?” He grabbed a hold of Harry’s underarms and hauled him to his feet. He looked at his face. Yeah, he was unconscious. Of course he was; he had been unconscious for about a fourth of their time at school.

As Draco pulled Harry to the crest of the hill he appeared on, he took the opportunity to examine the wizard.

A week after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had been called in front of the Wizengamot, to explain how he had taken down Voldemort. Evidence had been brought to light and the fact that he had cast all three of the Unforgivable Curses and that he knew critical information on the creation and destruction of horcruxes, had created an extremely controversial argument, that created a rift between Wizarding Britain.

He had taken down a wizard that had terrorised all of Europe, Magical and Muggle alike. However he had in turn, gained power that put him on the same level of the late Dark Lord. People soon began to fear the possibility of their Chosen One turning Dark and becoming the next tyrant.

Harry of course had tried to dispel these rumours, but once The Daily Prophet had gotten a hold of these doubts, all hope had been lost. The situation had spiralled completely out of control, so much that it was suspicious about how quickly his friends and the Ministry had turned on their so-called ‘Saviour’.

A few days after The Daily Prophet had ripped into Harry, he had disappeared. The House of Black had been boarded up and no-one was able to find the entrance, let alone make their way in. Even those of Black blood could no longer sense the manor or the new Lord of the family.

Draco’s head snapped up as a loud crack echoed throughout the grassy valley. His wand raised up and sent an identification spell hurling towards the source of the sound, his shoulders dropping in relief as the spell came back with the image of his father.

“Father!” He called out to the wizard, shifting Harry’s body weight so that it was weighing on his shoulders, not his forearms.

Lucius blinked at the scene, at a loss for words. “I left you for 20 minutes and you’ve single-handedly bested the Dark Lord at killing Harry Potter. I don’t know whether to laugh or cry.”

“You can cry later, right now I’d like some help with removing this tumor that’s hanging off me.” Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at his father’s stricken expression. “Do you mind?” He drawled, startling the elder into movement.

Lucius tugged on the boy’s arm until it rested somewhat comfortably on his shoulder. As the two blond men hefted the unconscious raven into a better position to support the weight.

“So what was it this time?” Lucius gave a fake gasp as the two of them hauled Harry up to the Portkey point. “Did he insult your hair? Please tell me he insulted your hair.”

Draco looked over at his father in disbelief. “Azkaban did really kill off the only brain cells you had left. Firstly, we have the same hair moron and secondly, I didn’t do anything to him.” Draco’s mocking tone stopped as he pondered on a way to break the news without sounded delusional. “If you must know it was a Voraxous.”

Lucius stopped moving and Harry slumped almost falling to the ground, Draco quickly catching him and readjusting the man’s body.

“Draco, I know you’re relatively intelligent, so may I ask why you would mention a Voraxous of all things.”

Draco mentally groaned. His father, always the skeptic.

“I know you think that the Voraxous isn’t real father, but I can tell you it is. It fits the profile, but what’s more important is that it’s dead.” Draco dragged Harry the last few meters and dumped him onto the floor beside the Portkey.

The younger wizard’s lips quirked as he eyed the Portkey. “A shopping bag, really?”

“It was all I could find!” Lucius protested. “Why are you such a horrible child? Where did I go wron-” Lucius stopped himself before he could dig himself any deeper. “Nevermind.”

Draco snorted. “Let’s get Our-Lord-And-Saviour here back to the house and then I’ll get out the Pensieve.”

Lucius looked at the unconscious body of Harry Potter lying at his feet and sighed.

“I should’ve known this new lifestyle was never going to work out. My son has the hots for Harry Potter after all. It’s like his bad luck is transmitted through the sexual tension.”

Draco choked as Lucius cackled and activated the Portkey. 

“Father!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Please drop a comment down below if you enjoyed it, if you didn't (I know Lucius is OOC but tbh I don't care, he's funny).
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos
> 
> Thanks guys
> 
> \- Zeus
> 
> (pls don't judge my pen-name I am only smol and don't know how to life)


End file.
